


Captain

by Greybutter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Filming, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Subspace, Voyeurism, everything is consentual and healthy, in this house we respect healthy bdsm etiquette, private porno party, slight humiliation, slight roleplay, there is no cult ending lalalalalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutter/pseuds/Greybutter
Summary: Toby kneels as still as he can on the rough carpeting of the yacht. The floor rocks with a rhythm just irregular enough that it’s impossible to ignore, the sunset that had been fading is only barely detectable through the blindfold snug around his head. He’s been here for about ten minutes now, if he had to guess.In which Joseph and Toby spend a night on a yacht at sea and Joseph reveals he's into something a little unconventional.





	Captain

Toby kneels as still as he can on the rough carpeting of the yacht. The floor rocks with a rhythm just irregular enough that it’s impossible to ignore, the sunset that had been fading is only barely detectable through the blindfold snug around his head. He’s been here for about ten minutes now, if he had to guess.

The buzzing of the toy is absolutely fucking maddening, shallow enough to stretch open but not hit the place he wants it. The ropes looped around his wrists, chest and neck are black silk; expensive and smooth. They’re comfortable and allow for some wiggle, but not enough to move out of the carefully constructed pose that he’s in.

Feeling huge in his mouth the gag is obscene and tacky; a cherry-red ball gag in a black rubber sling. He’s pretty sure he’s got drool drying on his chin. He’s pretty sure right now he looks like an absolute whore. He’s also pretty sure that’s exactly what Joseph intended.  

The sound of a fully clothed youth minister making his way across the floor doesn’t startle Toby, exactly, but it makes him heady, squirmy. Joseph pulls out a chair from the desk and sits it down in front of the bound figure on the ground (He thinks, anyway; It’s a mystery with this thing around his eyes.)

Jo parks himself with a sigh and runs a hand over Toby’s bare shoulder. The sound of a dry hand gliding over his skin sends more shivers down his arms than the actual touch.

Toby can’t see anything right now but he’s suddenly hyper aware of his own nudity compared to Joseph. He’s not _completely_ naked; glossy silk panties not doing a whole lot to keep him warm down there, but he feels the rush of embarrassment being so vulnerable in front of someone fully clothed. The toy buzzes on mercilessly, uncaring and unaware of his own excited discomfort.

Joseph’s hand runs up to brush through Toby’s sweaty locks briefly, breathing controlled and steady, before unhooking the gag and letting it hang around his neck. His thick, blunt thumb swirls through the mess on his chin absentmindedly. Toby flexes his jaw while he’s got the chance.

“You still okay?” Joseph asks, quiet and careful.

Toby’s first instinct is to please; it often is when he finds himself in a situation like this. But he’s heard that tone before and drags himself out his peaceful haze, leaning his head down onto the knee in front of him. Joseph’s breathing stalls for just a second before evening out.

“You first,” Toby rasps, still working his jaw back into a comfortable position, “you mind switching that thing off while we talk? I can’t think straight.”

“Well, I already picked up on that.” Joseph glibs weakly and Toby offers a sympathy snort. The toy calms, then stops after a few second and he mumbles his gratitude. Jo moves to clear the blindfold but Toby shakes his head; this works for now.

Joseph stalls for a second then tentatively works a hand back into Toby’s hair, emboldened after a few moments when he begins to rumble gratefully.

“You’re a sub?” He sounds breathless for a second, distracted. Toby almost makes a joke about how no, he isn’t a sub, he’s just here for the bad wine and blindfold party before he stops himself.

“A switch; I’m comfortable as a sub when the other guy knows what they’re doing.” He answers instead.

“That’s fair.”

“Mm.”

There’s silence for a few more seconds. Toby knows most people hate this step but there’s something relaxing, soothing in taking the nerves away from one another.

“I’m a dom. I like control, most of the time. I never initiate anything without checking to see if you’re into it before I ever try it but I won’t… check in before I start if I’m already… You know...”

“That’s okay, I’m not gonna hide anything.”

“Good,” He says with obvious relief, “You’re also going to have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with slurs before we begin because I use them without thinking.”

“Nothing racist,” Toby mumbles sharply.

“Yes, of course.”

“I like stop lights as well, they’re usually my go-to”

“Red, Yellow, Green; got it. Preferred safety word?”

“Apple.”

“Okay, perfect, ah,” He fumbles a little now, nervous. Toby tilts his head to the side, “I have a request that you should feel no discomfort denying”

“Shoot.”

“I have… some cameras, around the room. This room, I mean. They’re all off! For now, none of them are in action. And they won’t be, unless you consent to them being on.” He’s rambling now, fingers working the same patch of hair over and over.

“Joseph…” Toby begins warily.

“It’s not something I would ever share with another soul, God forbid! It’s just that, on occasion, I’ve found myself very interested in… watching… myself.”

The arousal is immediate and electric, Toby shifts in place and he’s sure that Joseph can tell but, mercy amongst mercies, he doesn’t say anything. The thought of a blonde figure, usually so sweet and passive, squirreled away out on a tiny boat miles from shore, face flushed as he plays his own private collection of-

“Okay” Toby breathes, mouth wet and voice cracking.

“Okay?” Joseph sounds lightheaded, excited.

“Yeah, as long- as long as it’s, y’know-”

“Open waters only”

“Yeah” He’s pretty sure he’s whining now, too turned on to stay lucid and shifting endlessly in his silk bonds. Joseph is slowly slipping back into character too, controlled and stoic above his squirming prize.

“Then I’ll leave you here for a little while longer while I have a drink and get dressed. You’ll be okay, won’t you baby?”

Toby begins to nod with vigor once again desperate and eager to please. Joseph teases the bangs out of his face one more time before slipping the gag back in. He gets out of his seat and Toby is left to hold himself up with his own strength. It’s not easy when the toy thrums back to life without warning.

Joseph’s laugh is almost mean when Toby squeals.

He can hear Jospeh moving around the room, hears the tiny telltale noises of cameras coming to life and his cock _throbs_ , untouched and straining against the silk. He’s being filmed, whining and drooling at the foot of a bed in silky little panties like a whore.

Inside him the toy thrums on, more intense now in his wet, dripping hole.

He’s still squirming on the ground when the door clicks shut and Joseph leaves the room.

 

\---

 

Toby doesn’t know Joseph is inside the room again until that huge, soft hand works its way back into his drenched hair. He doubts he would have heard him even if he had been paying attention.

His hot, heavy breathing around the gag had been his only companion while he waited; minutes could have stretched on for hours for all he knew.

The cameras seemed like a constant presence even though he was alone. Toby found himself groaning, whining and posturing before remembering that they were there watching and flush all over with humiliation. Every movement, every unconscious noise made him feel dirty, loose.

He thinks of them when Joseph loosens and removes the blindfold. Toby blinks, trying to adjust to the softly lit bedroom. He groans when he sees Joseph in front of him.

The man is out of his usual pressed pants and polo shirt; he’s replaced them with a scandalous reimagining of a captains uniform. A pressed white shirt, cap and pants. Pants with a neat section of inner thigh and crotch missing. Pants that reveal a clean, white, very much full jockstrap.

Toby wonders if he has been in the room for some time now, watching with the cameras.

_Oh, God._

The whining was intentional now, he’s suddenly overstimulated and thoroughly turned on by the sight in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind Toby tries to do the math around a nautical themed kink but gives up. He can't keep a thought in his head for longer than a few seconds at a time, the subspace is so potent and heady. His brain is working overtime, eyes darting between the polished, starched figure sitting impassive before him and what must be a thick, full cock straining in that jockstrap.

Drool starts to ooze out from behind the ball-gag and above him Joseph looks pleased.

“I’m going to take that out of your mouth and from now on you’re going to call me Captain, understood?” Joseph says. His voice seems lower, baritone and steady. It only serves to exacerbate Toby’s fidgeting and he nods fast.

Once more the gag comes out of his mouth and the needly little sound that follows it sends a flush from Toby’s neck straight down to his cock. Joseph doesn't laugh this time but he does smirk, dipping a finger back into the mess on his chin.

“You’re so messy for me, aren’t you?” He cooes.

“Yes, Captain.” Toby croakes out, pitched higher than he would have liked.

Joseph’s eyes betray his eagerness, though. Deep into subspace Toby is keenly aware of every hitch in breath, every pointed look his partner is making. He's needy, desperate to please. The effect that the title has on Joseph does not go undetected.

“Are you this wet everywhere, I wonder? Are you open and ready for me?” Joseph seizes his chin with one hand and holds him steady but Toby is incoherent, eyes squeezed shut and face flushed with shame. Joseph tightens his hold until he manages a weak, embarrassed, “yes”

“Yes, what?” His grip was like iron now, tight and firm around his jaw.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good boy” Joseph sooths again. He starts to drag his thumb down to the rope looped around Toby’s neck, dipping into each bump and crevice before slowly sliding down to a nipple on his flushed chest. He pinches, hard, and Toby lets out a choked sob.

“Would you like to cum soon, baby?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You’re not going to cum before me though, are you?”

“No, Captain.” His words are weak, slurred.

“Show me how much you want it, then.” Joseph spread his legs, relaxed and regal on his chair. Toby looks up at his impassive face once before his eyes fall to the sight in front of him. His mouth salivates and he leans in, sucking the tip of the clothed cock into his mouth.

Joseph groans in approval and reclines back, arms going behind his head as the figure in his lap feverishly worships him.

“There’s a good slut, oh just like that baby. Yeah that’s so good. Show me how much you want it.”

Toby can hardly concentrate, the praise both humiliates and invigorates him as he sucks and licks. He works his mouth over the shaft, drools and slobbers wet as he moves. He presses the flat of his tongue, open mouthed into the balls packed tight and firm into the jockstrap. Toby’s head swims with the desire to please, worship, submit.

Joseph lets him work for a few minutes before yanking him back by his hair. He unclips the strap from the side and shimmies the fabric out from under him.

Toby is allowed a few seconds to take in the sight of the thick, uncut cock before his sloppy mouth is being worked open by Joseph’s fingers and the tip is lined up before slowly being pushed down onto the length.

It’s been some time since Toby has sucked cock but the process comes back in pieces. His throat restricts before he remembers to relax and start breathing through his nose. Joseph cooes his praise as the length eases into the slick heat.

“God, you love this, don’t you?” He grunts, pistoning his hips a little faster, “Love being a slut for me on camera? I bet you’d fucking love it if I shared this around, let people see what you’re good for.”

A keen slides from Toby’s throat as embarrassment runs hot through him once again. Joseph is picking up the pace and it’s all he can do to hold on as his throat is quickly fucked by this fully-clothed man above him. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels his lashes getting wet, mortified.

“Hey, no no no, eyes open for me. Colour, colour”

And on command he does. His vision is swimming as he stares up at Joseph’s face, so far above him.

Out of his mind he slurs, “Green”

Joseph takes in the glassy eyes and pink cheeks, the power going straight to his cock. He yanks Toby’s head back, grips him by the ropes strapping his back and drags him to the bed.

Toby is slung across the mattress face first and Joseph saddles him, pulls the back of the panties down and tugs the toy free mercilessly, sliding two fingers humiliatingly easy into the wet gape of his hole. His fingers prod cruelly at Toby’s prostate, other hand laying a smack across the bare ass.

Toby yelps and tries to turn back to look but is yanked back to stare at the headboard by his hair.

“No, stay like that you filthy fucking whore, straight at the camera. There’s a good _fucking_ slut.”

And seconds later Toby sees it, the small flaw in the wood revealing the lens of a camera and he’s suddenly desperate, whining and crying as he stares at the headboard. Joseph is prodding at his entrance, slick with lube on his condom and then he’s sliding, sliding, sliding in, wet and easy. Joseph groans, one hand still fisted into the slicked locks.

He grinds to the root, pushing as deep as he can and enjoying the way the shivering figure under him shakes and jumps for a moment before he starts to really move.

His free hand starts raining easy smacks against Toby’s upturned ass, seperating and massaging the cheeks at his own leisure.

Toby can't help but stare straight ahead. His chin is grinding into the blankets as the cock pistons hard and fast into his ass. Watering brown eyes are fixated on the little dot staring at him from the wood, recording his slobbering, tear-soaked face.

Joseph starts spanking him harder, his groans triumphant as the cracks fill the room.

“Oh fuck _yes_ ” He growls, punishing in his pace as he fucks into the tight, wet heat, “c’mon, baby, squeal for me, that’s it.”

Toby is whining, jumpy each time Joseph fucks him into the mattress. His cock is pressed hard underneath him and tangled in the panties, untouched and weeping onto the covers.

Eventually Joseph pulls him up, kneeled behind him with his cock snug against the pink ass. A hand snakes around Toby’s waist and thick, slick fingers wrap around Toby’s neglected dick.

“You wanna cum, slut?”

“Yess oh my go-god yes please, Joseph-” Toby begins, voice cracking and slurred.

“That's not how we ask nicely, is it?”

“Ye-Yes, Captain!”

Joseph groans, lays sloppy kisses against Toby’s neck as his hips slap hard into the meat of his ass.

“Come on honey, cum for the camera”

Toby cums with a choked little shout, spraying across his own chest and through Joseph’s fingers. Joseph bites into the meat of Toby’s shoulder, thrusts once, three times and finishes after him into the condom.

For a minute or two the percussion of heavy breathing is the only sound in the room. As it eases Toby begins to discern the slap of waves against the hull of the yacht. The rhythm of his own heartbeat and the music of the sea calms Toby's wild breathing to a normal pace.

Inside him Joseph is still throbbing. He moans sharply when Toby shifts and stills him with his hands. The electricity of the moment has passed and is now fading to a quiet hum. In the back of his mind Toby feels the weight of subspace descend on him like a fog.

When Joseph starts kissing him again it’s gentle, soothing. Practiced fingers work their way between the knots and slowly, slowly Toby is released from the bondage.

Once Joseph has slipped out of his abused ass Toby slinks to the bed, exhausted. He has the mind to half-heartedly massage some blood flow back into his wrists before Joseph gently stops him and takes over.

His hands are soft, layered with an oil of some sort as he runs his palms up over Toby’s shoulders, biceps, buttocks.

Toby tries to show his appreciation with a groan but it’s pretty pathetic. Joseph is so thoughtful and nice to be doing this. He’s a pretty great guy. Toby should tell him.

He mumbles incoherently.

Close enough.

“Can you eat anything?” Is whispered gently into his ear and Toby shakes his head, instead running a hand up the thigh he can see when he sort of squints his eyes open. Everything’s a little pathetic right now.

“Take yer’ clothes off alr’dy, baby” Is about all he can manage and  Joseph laughs, kind and adoring in the afterglow before shucking off the clothes and crawling into the bed beside him. The kisses against Toby's neck are soft and sweet this time round and make him grin lazily.

“We should shower” Joseph rumbles, pulling the blanket up over their shoulders.

Toby laughs, pulls a forearm over his waist and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn so go easy on me :)


End file.
